1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lightning protection device, more particularly to a lightning protection device in which a through hole is installed on a connector, and a gas tube is installed in the through hole and the gas tube is in contact with a grounding base through a top cover to achieve the object of lightning protection.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, which is a schematic exploded view of a conventional lightning protection device. As shown in the figure, the lightning protection device is a male-male lightning protection device, comprises a main body 200, a printed circuit board 210, two electric discharge tubes 220, 225, a coil 230 and a grounding ring 240. A grounding wire (not shown) is fastened on one end of the main body 200 through a screw; when a lightning strikes, the high voltage is guided to the grounding wire through the coil 230, the electric discharge tubes 220, 225, the grounding ring 240 and the main body 200, so the damage to an electric device caused by the high voltage is reduced. But the above mentioned lightning protection device has following disadvantages: 1. the structure thereof is relatively complex; and 2. the production cost thereof is high.
Referring to FIG. 2, which is a schematic exploded view of another conventional lightning protection device. As shown in the figure, the lightning protection device is a female-female lightning protection device and consists of a main body 300 and a grounding sheet 310. The grounding sheet 310 is directly welded and fastened on the main body 300; when a lightning strikes, the high voltage is guided to the main body 300 through the grounding sheet 310 and the main body 300 for reducing the damage to an electric device caused by the high voltage. The structure of the mentioned lightning protection device is relatively simple compared to what is shown in FIG. 1, but has disadvantages of larger volume and lack of grounding.